the_gaia_regionfandomcom-20200214-history
Demetri Wolfe
Appearance Demetri is a handsome man, tall and broad-shouldered and well-surpassing six feet. His skin is sun-tanned and calloused from rough jobs. He has wild thick brown hair faintly swept back and a stubble beard. His body is well-toned from his work with strong arms and legs, and quite noticeably a well-toned chest too. Demetri's eyes are rich and dark, often taken for black by most folk. Demetri enjoys being physically involved in the job, hence why his skin is never quite clean and there is usually fresh dirt coating his body. One of his arms is completely missing and replaced by an artificial one with quite a steampunk style. It consists of brown and silver coloring and is very sturdy and dependable in its build. It's made of some of the hardest, coldest metals making it a weapon in and of itself. Demetri's clothing consists of ragged, torn jeans with a thick belt and dirty hiking boots. His dark shirt has sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a deep v-shaped neckline that shows off his muscular strength. His belt consists of two holsters, his Pokeballs, and pockets of tools. Personality The Chief of Police is a suave smooth-talker and keen observer. He loves the thrill of the hunt and enjoys its game. The harder the criminals, the more joy and fun he has. He takes failure well and uses it to fuel his further attempts to catch the foes the next time. Demetri has good sportsman ship and acknowledges success and talents when they are warranted. While he may be an honest fellow in that regard, he does bear discriminatory feelings towards Gijinkas. He may acknowledge exceptions to the rule, but he overall sees them as wild experiments and a danger to society. To him they are unpredictable and have powers that put everyone else at a disadvantage – if they are going to exist, then they need to be tamed and controlled. Catch Demetri in a good conversation, and he will be a charming gentleman. He knows how to flatter and win people's hearts by smile and words. His tracking abilities are unmatched in how he is able to read the Earth and the people with whom he talks to. History Demetri was born and raised in Gaia. His family had always been victims of Gijinkas, the savage sort who hate humans and don't mind ripping into them. After one Gijinka snatched away his baby sister, his mother became too fearful to have more children and his father became devoted to hunting down the Gijinka that stole his daughter. It was a chosen career path that ended up costing him his life. Demetri decided to take on his father's quest and bring Gijinkas to justice. He joined the police force as a young age and quickly worked his way to the top thanks to his cunning ways and keen talent. It didn't take him long to become the Chief of Police and he managed to capture more Gijinkas than anyone else previously, becoming a genuine threat to the Gijinka community. He was enough of a threat for some Gijinka to attempt to assassinate him – all he got away with was Demetri's arm while also losing his life in the process. Pokemon Growlithe Ability: Justified : Moves: Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Agility, Helping Hand Piloswine Ability: Thick Fat : Moves: Blizzard, Mist, Earthquake, Amnesia Blastoise Ability: Rain Dish : Moves: Rain Dance, Hydro Pump, Skull Bash, Iron Defense Vivillon (Ocean Pattern) Ability: Friend Guard : Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Powder, Draining Kiss Trivia * Demetri's Pokemon are used more like tools to assist him rather then do as much of the hard work. * Demetri relies on his own prowess and physical talent, his aim with his pistols, and quick reflexes to do his bidding. Category:Sparrow In The Snow Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Delta District Category:Police Category:Gunman